Pokemon Vs Yugioh
by Tralenet
Summary: The war has begun. Its the epic battle of The 90's kid generation. POKEMON VS YU-GI-OH!
1. The beginning Ra vs Rayquaza

In the beginning on time, Ra opened a portal from one world to the next,

but as he was crossing through the portal he was stopped by the one being that

could hold him back. The all powerful Rayquaza.

The fight between these two gods lasted for three years and in the end it

left the two worlds in flames. Then there lying on the ground were the two

warriors. The golden icor running from them, then in a final attempt to banish his

foe Rayquaza focused his power into one final attack. He forced Ra back through

the portal and as the portal closed Ra swore he would be back. The war had

begun.

Rayquaza heeded Ra's warning and he prepared. He made his own warriors and in eight of them he embodied his power. His power over lightning was transferred into a small creature, who he called Pikachu. Rayquaza's hold on fire was embodied into Charizard. The brute strength of the god was given to Machoke. The caring of Rayquaza was embodied in Butterfree. His ability of telekinesis was given to Alakazam, control of the air was given to Dragonaire and the reign over the earth was given to Groudon.

For his last warrior Rayquaza retreated to the bowls of the world. He infused his good and evil desires into one creature. He called the creature Mewtwo.

Rayquaza trained his warriors for twelve years then it began. The portal opened and through it came one being. The man stared at the group of warriors and he locked onto his target.


	2. Celtic Guardian vs Pikachu

A smirk formed on the man's face as he looked at the warriors before him.

"Is this really who Ra lost to so many years ago?" Laughed the man as he drew his sword

Rayquaza looked at the man and took in his feature. He appeared to be elven, with the green armor of a general. His hair was blonde and the cockiness of his attitude gave away his weakness.

"Why have you come?" Rayquaza asked

The man looked at him the smirk on his face growing. "I'm here to finish what Ra started." The man pointed his sword at Rayquaza. "So please send your best, for I want a challenge."

Rayquaza laughed and smiled at the man. "I will send whom I see fit, but first tell us your name boy."

The man put his sword to his side and glared at his foes. "My name is Celtic Guardian."

Rayquaza Smirked and laughed. "Well then, Pikachu please show this Celtic Guardian how we fight."

Pikachu stepped forward "It would be my pleasure."

Celtic Guardian smiled when he saw Pikachu. "Your best is a yellow rat?" Rayquaza looked at Celtic Guardian and smiled as him and the other warriors began to vanish.

"You have no idea who you are against." Was all Rayquaza said as he vanished.

The two warriors stared at each other as they took their places, Then the first move was made.

Celtic Guardian raised his sword and charged at Pikachu. His battle cry Echoed through the valley as he sprinted towards him.

Pikachu prepared for the swing of the blade and when it came down towards him he jumped and dodged.

The blade struck the ground and lodged into the newly made crevice. Celtic Guardian tugged and pulled at his blade, not paying attention to his adversary. High in the air Pikachu unleashed his furry. The lighting shot from his body and opened the sky. The rain fell to the ground and soaked everything underneath, the Celtic Guardian saw what was going on, but it was too late.

Pikachu smiled down from above and sent his attack flying. The lightning flew from his little body and straight towards Celtic Guardian. All at once it hit him sending searing pain through his body. A scream tried to escape his lips, but it didn't make it. There on the ground the Celtic Guardian fell. His sword lay beside him and then Pikachu landed.

Pikachu walked to the body of Celtic Guardian and checked his pulse. It was faint but still there. At that time Pikachu remembered what Rayquaza had said to him and the others as they trained.

"Never let an enemy have a chance to get back up." Remembering those words he killed Celtic Guardian. Then without remorse he left.


	3. The Birth of The Blue Eyes

While Rayquaza prepared his troops in his universe, Ra began to worry.

He looked at his warriors looking for their weaknesses and he spotted them in each one.

"You are all disappointments!" Yelled Ra as he killed his warriors one by one. He looked at his world and wonderes how Rayquaza had made such perfect warriors. Then it came to him.

"Each of his warriors have part of his power in them. If I unleashed my power into my warriors I could finish this battle." Thought Ra as he held up his arms. Then his thought patern changed. "Maybe I should test this. Maybe I should make one warrior this way and send him to battle. Yes that is what I shall do."

Ra flew into the air and filtered his power over light to one being. He crafted tge dragon in his image and he named him the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Ra looked at his creation and smiled. "You my son are perfect."


	4. Charizard vs Blue Eyes

"My son you know your mission." Ra looked at blue eyes with a smile on his face

"Yes Father I know what I must do." Blue eyes turned as the portal opened behind him. "I won't let you down." Blue eyes stepped through the portal to the other world, but what he saw was not what he expected.

In front of him lay a body of water bigger than he had ever seen before. He stared at it for a long time, and then he saw the creatures in it. They swam as though no war was going on, as if they were at complete peace. He stood and watched for hours then he heard the roar behind him.

Blue eyes turned and saw Rayquaza's chosen warrior. He spoke. "So you are who Ra has sent? Ha, you will die just as fast as the Guardian before you."

Blue Eyes looked at him with worry. "If we are to fight let us leave this place. These creatures in the water are no part of our dispute and I will not have their blood on my hands."

Rayquaza's warrior laughed at the lack of backbone the blue eyes had. "I, Charizard, have no qualms about them. They are weak and will die one day anyways why should I worry." Blue Eyes looked at Charizard and thoughts flooded his head.

"How can this fool be so heartless? I must end this fast." Thought blue eyes then he spoke up. "Fine, if we must fight here I will just end it fast." With the last word leaving his lips he sprung towards Charizard.

Charizard reacted faster than Blue Eyes had anticipated and he jumped above him only to slam him to the ground. "You thought you could surprise me?"

Blue Eyes rolled over on the ground and with a small delay he released a breath of burning light from his mouth that sent Charizard through the air and crashing to the ground. In the split second that he had, Blue Eyes took to the air with one thought running through his mind. "I must get away from here. I must save them." But when he thought he had a chance Charizard was on him. His face was bloody from the impact, but the anger spewed from him and without time to react Charizard opened his mouth and a stream of white hot fire spewed from his mouth sending Blue Eyes into the water, but he didn't stop. Charizard kept his attack going till the water and everything in it but Blue Eyes was gone.

Blue Eyes lay where the water had been, his wings and back scorched but still working. Slowly he raised himself off of the ground and looked around. He saw the charred remains of the creatures that had been in the water. The creatures he was trying to protect. Anger grew in him like a fire and then he disappeared.

Charizard looked around for his kill, but Blue Eyes was nowhere to be found. Then it hit him. Blue Eyes' claws ripped through Charizard's wings causing him to fall.

"You killed your fellow creature!" yelled Blue Eyes as he dove towards Charizard.

Fire shot up in random blasts towards Blue Eyes as Charizard spiraled towards the ground, but he didn't flinch. Blue Eyes took every hit head on and kept going. The anger growing as he dove towards him. Charizard hit the ground followed by Blue Eyes landing on top of him.

Blue Eyes leaned down to Charizard's ear. "You will die slowly for what you have done." Blue Eyes stepped on the flame of Charizard's tail snuffing it out.

"Please just end it!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Blue Eyes watched as the fire in Charizard's Eyes slowly faded. He slowly slid his claws into Charizard and finished him. "May you pay for what you have done."

Hours past and a portal opened. Out stepped Ra followed by his newly made warriors. A smile flickered across his face when he saw Blue Eyes sitting on his opponent's body.

"Very good my son." Said Ra as he approached

"Father, he killed his own before I could stop him." Blue Eyes looked at Ra

"Casualties of war are common my son. They are just something you must get used to." Ra smiled and sat next to Blue Eyes

"I am done with this war father. I have fought my battle and won."

Ra looked at his son and anger flared in him. "Fine, if you want to leave then leave! We don't need you!"

Blue Eyes looked at Ra and stood. He opened his wings and without another thought he took off. Ra watched as his son flew away and out of sight, then he looked at the body he was sitting on.

"We feast tonight boys!" His warriors erupted into cheers, but no one noticed the tears falling from his eyes.


End file.
